The Red Lily
by The Ingenious Dragon
Summary: The story told is written solely4 my benefit.Granted the very fact that ur reading this means that I am already dead if not worse& since u r human& r as a species naturally curious,u r undoubtedly not going to leave me alone.No,ur going2 continue reading
1. Prologue: A Warning

**The Red Lily-**

Well, congratulations. You found me. Whether you read those stories in the beginning and this is the next page you turned to, or if this is the first page you decided to turn to… Congratulations.

Now, I demand that you leave. Me._ Alone._

The story told from this point on is written solely for my own benefit. Granted the very fact that you are reading these lines means that I am already dead if not worse; and since you are human and are as a species _naturally curious_, you are undoubtedly _not_ going to leave me alone. No, you're going to continue reading, aren't you?

Well, I suppose there is nothing I can do about that in my current state, so I'll leave you with my warning, and I pray that you'll be kind enough to let these poor demons lie in whatever small peace they are blessed enough to hold.

Be you either friend or foe, this warning is to let you know that the next page you turn to begins a journey of the utmost horror. In these pages you will find out what I cannot admit to even myself.

You will read of my utmost desires, fears, anguish, my love and betrayal. You will trespass onto something that has been unconsciously written**–**

I begin this under pressure.

The further you read, the more you invade my mind. Take something from me that I don't want to give. _My thoughts._ You will enter a place that I don't want to be. _My conscience._ You will learn secrets that no one should know**– **

Past, Present, and future. All are written in these pages.

If you are afraid, now is the time to turn back, to close this book, for once you start reading you won't be able to put it down until the last sentence has been punctuated with its own period. You will scream along with me. You will cry, rant, rage**–** you will live my life as I have. And I ask:

"Will you hate me for it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know... But I had to write this down. Its dedicated to "Princess" Andy who wanted to know all about that spooky back story of mine. Well, here it is, Love "Stella" 3**


	2. Chapter One: A Fairytale

Page | 1

**Chapter One-**

So, you're still here, eh? Persistent human… well, either you are very brave or are dauntingly _stupid_, but undoubtedly you are _very foolish_ for not heeding my warning…

Well, since you really wish to sort through my skeletons…

There is a story that my mother used to tell me long ago. It was a story that has been passed down from mouth to ear for generations. A story whose detail has been altered and lost over the years, but has never quite managed to lose its initial sinful repulsion, though I fear it _has_ lost its glamour.

This story is a fantastical tapestry woven with diamonds and lined with silver and gold. It is filled with a very many fairytale-esque elements. This story was once a beautiful story filled with evil monsters, charming harlots, suave vagabonds, beggared children, evil stepmothers… and yes, there was even a dashing prince charming.

This story, like every story has a beginning, but unlike your normal fairytale, this one does not start with a beautiful princess born _Once Upon A Time_…

A young girl of roughly fifteen hurried down a damp North Michigan Avenue, clutching a gaudy black raincoat that was almost two sizes too big tighter around her in a vain attempt to keep her dress dry. Blurs of black pushed past her roughly, knocking her to the ground.

She gasped as the breath left her body in a rush.

"Hey, are you okay?" a kind sounding voice filtered through the pain in her throbbing ribs. Bright Malachite eyes looked up at a proffered hand clothed in a leather glove. It _was_ a leather glove… wasn't it? Hazy vision blurred to a dangerous tilt as she opened her mouth to verify… blackness consumed her as damp concrete kissed her temple.


End file.
